Histoire
by S-Cream.ID
Summary: Lin Haine, seorang dewa kematian yang selalu dihantui oleh 'ingatan' di masa lalunya, memutuskan untuk menelusuri kehidupannya sewaktu ia masih hidup sebagai manusia untuk mengetahui maksud dari 'ingatan' yang selalu menghantuinya melalui perjalanan dengan satu rekannya dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dewa kematian. Namun, bisakah ia mengetahui dan terbebas dari semua itu?


Chapter 0 : Prologue

_ Gelap. Gelap. Gelap. Dingin. Sebenarnya aku ada dimana? Kenapa tempat ini begitu gelap dan dingin? Apa aku sudah mati, sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat yang namanya cahaya? Apa ini semua adalah awal dari hukuman atas dosa yang telah aku lakukan? Inikah akibatnya melanggar sebuah garis takdir yang telah ditetapkan? Tidak! Aku tidak suka semua ini! Aku benci tempat ini! Kumohon, seseorang tolong aku! Bawa aku keluar dari tempat ini!_

_ Len-kun, tolong aku…_

* * *

Vocaloid by Crypton Media Future – Yamaha

This fic by ConchaLize

AU/Supernatural/Fantasy

\(^0^)/ Selamat Membaca~! \(^0^)/

* * *

Sebuah gedung putih dengan angkuh berdiri diatas tanah yang tandus di dunia dewa kematian –berusaha menggapai langit yang berwarna merah pekat. Pilar-pilar putih kokoh dengan ukiran berwarna merah yang terkesan mewah secara apik menyokong dan menambah kesan keanggunan gedung putih berkubah itu. Marmer berwarna putih yang terpasang dilantai gedung putih itu juga masih terlihat kokoh meskipun sudah termakan oleh usia. Gedung putih ini adalah gedung yang sudah menyaksikan penjatuhan hukuman selama beberapa abad pada siapapun yang melakukan pelanggaran sebuah garis takdir yang sudah dimiliki setiap individu. Gedung putih berkubah itu bernama Supplicium.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat tempat sehebat ini!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai hitam legam sambil sesekali menyentuh dinding putih Gedung Supplicium dengan jemari-jemarinya yang cukup lentik. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu secara cermat memandangi sudut demi sudut koridor utama bangunan itu dengan penuh ketertarikan –mengabaikan sosok pemuda yang berdiri disamping gadis berumur 16 tahun itu.

"Hei, bunga daisy…" ucap pemuda disamping gadis bersurai hitam itu. Mata pemuda itu sesekali melihat arloji hitam miliknya sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju gadis yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar julukan yang diberikan padanya dari seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat menyukai bunga daisy. Tapi'kan aku punya nama, Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku?" gerutu gadis itu. Matanya dengan tajam menatap pemuda disampingnya –seolah dari tatapannya itu dia ingin menghancurkan pemuda disampingnya.

"Aku suka julukan itu. Lagipula aku memungutmu saat kau menangisi bunga daisy yang terlindas truk didunia manusia'kan? jadi, apa aku salah memberi julukan itu?" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada santai –mengabaikan wajahdan tatapan tajam lawan bicaranya yang mulai kesal dengan pemilihan kata pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Salah! Lalu apa-apaan kalimat "memungut" itu? Aku bukan kucing atau anj –ah, sudahlah… Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ucap gadis yang pemuda itu berikan julukan bunga daisy sambil berusaha mengontrol emosinya. meskipun begitu, tatapan matanya tidak berhenti memberikan _deathglare_ pada pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahun itu.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat yang bagus di gedung Supplicium ini, apa kau mau ikut?" ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil mengambil sebuah buku saku bersampul biru didalam jas hitam miliknya. Matanya sesekali masih melirik arloji hitam miliknya hingga akhirnyamemutuskan untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada si 'bunga daisy' disampingnya dan membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera dibuku saku milik pemuda itu. Sekilas pemuda berjas itu mengukir sebuah senyuman dibibirnya saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari dalam buku saku bersampul biru miliknya.

"Eh? Ada tempat yang lebih bagus dari ini? Sungguh? Aku mau ikut!" pekik gadis itu dengan penuh kegembiraan mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Sepatu ber-hak setinggi 5 cm miliknya dengan cukup kuat membentur lantai marmer koridor Supplicium–menciptakan suara gaduh yang sesuai dengan ritme lompatannya.

"Daisy, kumohon jangan melompat-lompat seperti itu. Apa kau mau ditangkap pejaga karena telah membuat keributan?" ucap pemuda itu sambil mencoba menenangkan gadis dihadapannya dengan wajah cemas, takut menimbulkan suara gaduh yang akan beresiko dengan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Meskipun begitu, senyuman kembali berkembang saat gadis bersurai hitam itu mulai bisa menguasai emosi dirinya kembali.

'_Kau sangat mirip dengannya..,_'

"Maaf, aku terlalu senang. Ayo, kesana..," ucap gadis itu masih dengan rasa ketertarikan yang tinggi. Bolamata abu-abu miliknya memandang dengan penuh antusias pemuda yang telah menaikkan semangatnya, berharap bahwa ucapan pemuda itu bukanlah omong kosong.

'_Kau benar-benar sangat mirip dengannya..,_'

"Baiklah, Sudah waktunya juga..," ucap pemuda itu sambil menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu –seolah gadis itu tidak boleh lari dan pergi dari sisinya sampai gadis itu dapat melihat apa yang akan ditunjukkannya.

* * *

_Aku ingin bebas dari tempat ini! Aku ingin melihat langit yang berwarna biru dengan matahari yang bersinar terang! Aku ingin melihat sayap teman-temanku yang seindah awan dilangit tempatku tinggal! Aku ingin melihatnya! Aku ingin melihat senyuman Len-kun didunianya! Kumohon seseorang tolonglah aku! Len-kun, Tolong aku!_

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai..," ucap pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahun itu sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu tua yang penuh dengan rantai dan gembok.

"Eh? Apa benar-benar ada disana? Sepertinya tempat itu kurang terawat..," ucap gadis pecinta bunga daisy tersebut. Bolamata abu-abu yang sebelumnya menyiratkan rasa ketertarikan kini mulai berubah menjadi pandangan penuh keheranan.

"Aku sangat yakin, ini tempatnya..," jelas pemuda itu tanpa keraguan. Tangan kanan pemuda itu dengan sigap mengeluarkan deathscythe miliknya –berharap dapat menghancurkan rantai yang membelenggu pintu tua tersebut. Melihat respon yang diberikan pemuda itu membuat gadis setinggi 152 cm itu kembali bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kita hancurkan pintu ini bersama-sama!" ucap gadis itu penuh semangat sambil mengeluarkan deathscythe.

* * *

_Apa_ _ada orang disana? Apa orang itu datang untuk menyelamatkan'kan ku dari kegelapan ini? Atau ingin mengeksekusiku? Apakah itu Len-kun?! Kumohon, aku harap itu adalah Len-k.. bukankah dia sudah mati? Kenapa aku masih berharap dia datang menyelamatkanku? Seseorang yang telah mati tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkanku'kan? Lalu siapa dia?_

* * *

KRAKK!

"Rantainya berhasil terbuka!" pekik gadis bersurai hitam itu senang. Senyuman penuh dengan kepuasan dengan jelas terlukis dibibir ranum miliknya. Namun senyuman dan pekikan penuh kegembiraan itu memudar saat bolamata abu-abu miliknya menangkap sebuah deathschythe terayun kearahnya.

CRASH!

Darah gadis itu dengan deras membanjiri lantai marmer gedung Supplicium dan deathscythe pemuda itu.

"Kena..pa..kau mela…ku..kan ini se..ohok..mua..Ka.." pandangan gadis itu memudar dan akhirnya tenggelam dalam kegelapan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

"Maafkan aku karena aku harus melibatkanmu..," ucap pemuda itu sambil memeluk gadis berumur 16 tahun itu. Setetes airmata perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk mata pemuda itu. Dengan langkah berat, kaki pemuda itu kembali berjalan sambil membawa gadis yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri didalam gendongannya itu –masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang sebelumnya terbelenggu oleh pintu tua dan rantai.

"Aku datang menyelamatkanmu..,"

_Kau…_

_**TBC**_

A/n : Halo minna~ ! Perkenalkan, aku ConchaLize! Aku author baru di fanfiction sekaligus di fandom vocaloid ini. Aku juga masih awam dan masih tahap belajar dalam membuat ff, jadinya mungkin ada yang masih aneh dalam pemilihan pembahasaan. Oleh karena itu, mohon bantuannya, minna… *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Review please~?


End file.
